The present invention relates to wall lamps, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a wall lamp which has curved slots on the peripheral wall of the lamp shade thereof for projecting light beams from the lamp bulb therein backwards outwards onto the wall to which said lamp shade is secured.
Because of industrial and economic prosperity, a lamp has no longer a device simply for illumination but also a device for decorative purpose. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a wall lamp according to the prior art which is generally comprised of a lamp shade secured to a flat wall to hold a lamp bulb therein. The lamp shade is comprised of a plurality of acrylic plates surrounding around the lamp bulb therein, and a plurality of wing plates transversely disposed at the bottom to add beauty. Because light from the lamp bulb mainly projects outward in directions parallel to the wall, less attractive lighting effect can be produced.